


A Day In The Life With Ophelia Yang

by Benfrosh



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/F, character backstory!!, manipulative relationships!!!, sketchy backalley deals!!!!, you name it we GOT IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Chihiro can't ever express how thankful she is that she's been blessed to spend time in Ophelia's presence. Ophelia knows this all too well.





	A Day In The Life With Ophelia Yang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hacaplus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hacaplus).



Chihiro blinked, the soft light cast over the Hong Kong skyline rousing her from her restful sleep. Somehow, despite all the time she had spent with Ophelia, it was an environment she had little experience with - both their jetsetting lifestyles meant she was used to the early morning sight of five star hotels and first class airline seats, not a luxurious penthouse suite in one of Hong Kong's newest skyscrapers. A less successful woman might let the experience go to her head, but Chihiro couldn't. After all, it was nothing compared to the beautiful sight beside her.

Ophelia - her darling Ophelia, her wonderful Ophelia, her secret lover Ophelia - was lying next to her in her opulent king-sized bed, her long black hair cascading over her shoulders to frame her radiant features like ink strokes, her dark green eyes set like emeralds in a face of ivory... but she was no poet, even if they should have sent one. Instead, she wordlessly reached out to run her hand through Ophelia's hair.

Ophelia, typing away on her phone, didn't so much as flinch at Chihiro's touch, despite not seeming to notice her. "Good morning, dear. Sleep well?"

"How could I not with you at my side?" Chihiro whispered flirtatiously.

"Mmm. Quite. I'll be getting ready now, we're leaving in twenty minutes." And without turning to look back at her, Ophelia slipped out from under the sheets, walking away to the bathroom as Chihiro turned away to preserve her lover's modesty. she hardly needed to, considering their relationship, but it only felt like the proper respect to her. 

With a sigh, she turned over to her bedstand, where her own smartphone laid waiting. She wasn't going to dress particularly smartly today - far from it, as Ophelia had told her to dress down for the entire weekend so as to avoid being recognized - so she could afford a few minutes to check what was on her calendar for the day and catch up on goings-on. And yet, despite whatever intention she had originally had, she found herself drawn to Ophelia's Twitter feed. Something about the way she existed online spoke to Chihiro - like a fae, she seemed to be both light and airy and yet move in the world of man without a care to tie her down. Chihiro scrolled through the timeline - a selfie here, a video of their date last night together there (with Chihiro carefully always just out of frame), an endorsement -

Chihiro paused, confused, scrolling back through her timeline. It was a simple tweet - "Dunno about you guys, but I like what @SenJavierD is putting down. Definitely interested in hearing more from him this election season." It was innocent enough - Ophelia was never shy about expressing her opinions on things, both because people looked up to her and because she loved taking the opportunity to share her vision with the world. But something was ringing in the back of Chihiro's mind... Oh! Of course! Javier Dominguez was the lovely man they had dinner with just the night before! Chihiro hadn't paid much attention to the conversation - Ophelia never really filled Chihiro in on all the details of all her powerful relationships, and she never felt the urge to dig more. He had seemed so nice and friendly though, covering the meal and buying them all such fancy wine afterwards! And if Ophelia says he has good ideas, that must mean he's a good person. Chihiro smiled as she retweeted Ophelia's comment, delighting in the secret ties between them.

"Chihiro, are you up yet? We've got a full day ahead of us!" came Ophelia's chiding voice from the bathroom. She strode out wrapped in a purple silk bathrobe, her hair and makeup fully done and prepared in ten minutes, at most. Chihiro envied her seemingly-magical ability to get ready so quickly in the morning as she scrambled out of bed and to the spare closet her temporary wardrobe was set up in. 

As she quickly threw on her out-and-about disguise of a pair of jeans, a gray hoodie, and a pair of sunglasses Ophelia had specifically ordered for her to wear, Chihiro wondered what exactly their plans for the day were. She had forgotten to check in the end, and Ophelia had been surprisingly cagey about today compared to every other day of Chihiro's vacation time. Her manager hadn't been happy even with the itineraries she could provide, let alone a whole day where she was at the mercy of an eccentric billionaire, but Chihiro hadn't listened to his worries before and she wasn't going to start now. Still... "Ophelia? What are we doing today, anyways?"

Ophelia tsked as she walked up behind Chihiro, fluffing her hair slightly. "Very important business you shouldn't know about, dearest."

Chihiro turned around to see Ophelia, dressed in a black sweater and pants with a fur coat on top. She put on her best pout. "You won't even tell me a bit? Tell your honey pumpkin bunches the slightest hint?"

Ophelia let out a small chuckle. "Well, since you asked so nicely. We're going to be seeing a very important man about a very important book. All you have to do," Ophelia added as she brushed her hand against Chihiro's cheek, "is look beautiful and not ask any questions."

Chihiro reached up to take Ophelia's hand in her own. "You know I'm good at both of those," she teased as she stared into Ophelia's deep, beautiful eyes.

Ophelia grinned. "Oh yes you are," she whispered back.

* * *

As the two walked down a long concrete hallway, Chihiro wondered if she could keep to her promise. They had entered the building easily a half-hour ago - rather, they had entered the dim sum restaurant and were shepherded to a small door in the back of the kitchen, at which point they descended down a flight of stairs into what could only be described as an urban labyrinth, alternating between basements and back alleys. Somehow Ophelia knew where she was going, and Chihiro trusted her. That said, did she really have any choice?

Here, though, it seemed like they were finally reaching their destination. At the end of the hallway was a red wooden door, with a security camera placed above it. As it came into view, Ophelia's pace visibly quickened, and Chihiro nearly had to run to keep up. Before they had actually reached the door, however, Ophelia suddenly stopped and spun on her heels to face Chihiro, who nearly barreled into her. "Chihiro, dear, this is very important," she said, not showing any obvious concern on her face. "When we're inside there, I'm going to ask you to do a few things for me. You might not understand them, but do exactly what I tell you to do, okay?"

Chihiro gulped and nodded. She got the sense this was somehow more important than the usual warnings Ophelia gave her.

"Fantastic." Ophelia smiled and walked up to the door, giving a single quick knock. The door clicked, and it opened up into a small nondescript concrete room. Inside was a steel table, with an American man in a black suit seated opposite the door. He shot up from his chair at seeing them come in, but upon recognizing Ophelia he sat back down, resting a suitcase onto the table that was attached to him via handcuffs. Chihiro felt like she was part of a spy movie, and the thought gave her a thrill.

"This is it?" Ophelia asked as she sat down at the table, pointing at the suitcase.

The man nodded. "You hadn't mentioned you'd be bringing a plus one," he countered, nodding at Chihiro. 

"You have your ways of protecting your goods, I have my own," Ophelia responded. "May I inspect it?"

With a few quick flicks, the main opened the suitcase and turned it to face Ophelia. Chihiro peeked over her shoulder - inside was an old book, bound in leather. The title was written in a language Chihiro didn't recognize at all. She didn't know Ophelia was a rare book collector, but it didn't surprise her much. Ophelia loved collecting valuable things, like Chihiro's love, she joked to herself. 

"Ars Arcanum, by Al-Hazid himself... I never thought I'd get to see a copy in person," Ophelia whispered.

The American coughed. "Well, Ms. Yang, it can be yours. Assuming, of course, you'll hold up your end of the deal."

Ophelia smiled. "Of course." She closed the suitcase and turned to Chihiro. "Dear, can you give the man your sunglasses?"

Chihiro nodded, if a bit confused. She took off her sunglasses and handed them to the seated American.

Barely able to hide the giant smile on his face, he put them on immediately, looking all around the room. "My God... it's beautiful. It's everything I hoped for, and more." Chihiro wondered if the man was really that impressed by a half-decent pair of luxury sunglasses. Some people really just don't understand luxury, she guessed.

"So we're good?" Ophelia asked.

"More than good," the man said, returning to the deal. He removed the handcuff from his wrist and slid the suitcase to Ophelia. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Yang."

"And thank you for yours- oh, Chihiro, dear?" Ophelia said, turning once more to her lover. "Could you go outside for a bit?" she asked innocuously.

"Sure!" Chihiro said she'd do whatever was asked of her, and that she will. She turned around, unlocked the door, and stepped outside to the hallway. As soon as she did, however, she felt a bit silly. Now that she's out here, did she just... have to wait? She should have brought something to do. Before she could get bored, however, a call came on her personal phone. Chihiro looked, and it was Ophelia calling her. Confused, she answered. "Hey, dear. What's going on?"

"Sorry, I just thought of something important but I can't come out quite yet. Can you text me the name of that restaurant we were at last night? John here wanted to know, and I want to be sure I get the spelling right. Thanks!" And with that, Ophelia hung up.

Chihiro looked at her phone, a bit confused about why she couldn't ask before Chihiro left, but obliged. She brought up her texting and typed it out. "L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon." Send.

No sooner than she hit the button, however, a massive roar came from the room behind her, As she spun to see what happened, from the other side of the door she heard Ophelia scream. "CHIHIRO! RUN!" For once, this was a command she understood perfectly. She hoofed it at top speed down the hallway.

Finally, after losing track of where she was and what turns she was taking, Chihiro ended up outside. Not at the outside they came in through, somehow, but outside nonetheless. She leaned against a wall, trying to catch her breath, her thoughts racing. What happened? Is Ophelia okay? Who was that-

"Hello, dearest. Miss me?" Chihiro feebly lifted her head to see Ophelia standing next to her. The sight of her lover reinvigorated her, and Chihiro leaped up and pulled her into a deep hug, laying kisses on her beautiful cheeks. "Take that as a yes, then."

"Are you okay? What happened in there?" 

Ophelia pulled back and waved off her concerns. "One of the walls... collapsed, suddenly. Must have been a bad foundation in the old part of town. Nothing you should worry about at all, I just worried you'd be caught up in that."

Chihiro nodded. That made perfect sense. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she noticed something different. "You have my sunglasses back!"

Ophelia blinked behind the sunglasses before letting out a laugh. "Oh, yes! John tried them for a bit, but he... didn't like them, that's all. He appreciated the chance to try them on, however. Thank you so much for letting him borrow those." Ophelia took them off and placed them onto Chihiro's face. "You look better in them, anyways."

Chihiro glowed at the praise, and the two walked hand in hand as they went back to Ophelia's apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Yang Group security professional downloaded the tapes from a private security camera network. An unidentified agent in a grey hoodie and jeans. Asian female, somewhere in her twenties. Upon receiving a call from an unknown source, she sent a text to activate a bomb, which killed one CIA agent and threatened Ophelia Yang's life. If he had the choice, he'd bring the wrath of God onto her head right now. But Ms. Yang had explicitly warned him about the imminent attempt, and told him ahead of time to take no action. Just save the file for future reference. And so he did. Ms. Yang always knew the best thing to do. That's why he worked for her, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commission for a friend's World of Darkness character!


End file.
